


Always Close

by Justherebeinggay



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: I changed the summary because it seems a bit misleading., M/M, Not Beta Read, Oh shoot btw i changed the title as well, Old title used to be ‘I see’, Spy is kinda creepy and it can come off as rapey, but rest assured that’s not my intention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justherebeinggay/pseuds/Justherebeinggay
Summary: To think all of this started because Spy stole Sniper’s hatCan this get any worse?
Relationships: Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. Feeling uneasy

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be a one shot but then I felt it was too long so I decided to cut it short. (that and The ending is literally when I stopped writing-)

The match had been going for nearly 40 minutes, only 20 more minutes and the round will be over. His team had pushed the Enemy team into their spawn for the past 10 minutes now. So Sniper had stayed behind to make sure no one would push the cart without them knowing. So far only Medic, Soldier and Scout had managed to escape the past his team and right into sniper’s crosshair.

“Piss.” Sniper mumbled to himself, annoyed that he only nicked the Blu Medic.

_How’d ta’ hell he even get this far? alone as well?_

He slowly exhaled and inhaled leaning back into his scope. Sniper lined up his crosshair at the BLU Medic that was ducking down into cover, hmph, Sniper didn’t mind, in-fact, he could feel a grin stretch across his face. He can play the waiting game.

_I got all day mate, There’s no other pathway. i’d love ta’ see you try and get away._

the BLU Medic just then tried to run across moving in a crisscrossed pattern to throw Sniper off, Sniper gripped his rifle tight.

“Gonna have ta’ try harder then that.” Sniper whispered to himself.

He steady his aim and put his crosshair on the Medic’s head, tracking it to ensure he wouldn’t miss.

Boom.

Sniper could feel himself smile, satisfied by getting a clean shot.

Sniper then put his rifle down and straightened his back and could feel his bones pop. then grabbed his wrist and message it. Feeling the stress slowly leave his hands. Sniper had a terrible habit of gripping the rife to tightly and stressing his hands unnecessarily, but if it ensured a shot like the one with the medic, Sniper was perfectly fine with continuing this bad habit.

Finally done with massaging his hands. He pulled down on his fingerless gloves and re-tighten the straps, Then to top it off, cracked his fingers.

It felt too good to crack and pop everything at once. even though admittedly it was bit waste of time.

Sniper felt him face redden at the thought of someone seeing him doing all of that, and quickly glanced around hoping no one really saw his nasty lil habit, thankfully no one was around.

He picked up his rifle and stood up, Walking back towards his team. He may be a good Sniper but if anyone should be guarding the payload it should be Scout, or Engineer, Or even just a sentry. Not him anyways.

Besides, He felt a bit uncomfortable being so far away from the fight. It was so..

Quiet.

Normally Sniper would prefer the quiet. But not like this. Usually there’s some noise from the battlefield he could hear from his sniping spots. But right now he was only left with eerily quiet. 

Sniper was just about to round the corner when he smelt something that made him stop in his tracks. Smoke.

Or to be more specific, the smell of cigarettes, and that almost always meant one thing.

_That bloody spook_

Sniper immediately went for his Kukri, his eyes narrowing.

“Come out spook, I know you’re there.” He snarled through his teeth.

He heard a chuckle.

“My, my Mon cher, why so upset?” Sniper heard the Spy say, somewhere to his right.

Sniper frown deepened, puzzled but annoyed, He quickly turned to his right.

“Stop hiding, you coward.” Sniper tighten his grip on his Kukri. And glanced around.

“Say, How did you spot me?” Spy said, ignoring him.

_Behind me_

Sniper whipped around slashing his Knife around, only to be met with air. Sniper felt his frustration grow. And nearly shouted out his reply, but stopped himself.

_Be Polite._

He remembered his own rules.

“Your cigarettes are a dead giveaway.” He simply said, waiting for his next hint to where the Spy could be.

“Oh is it now? You didn’t notice me earlier? Good job with our Medic. By the way.”

Sniper felt himself pause, registering what he just said.

_Had he_ been _watching_ me? For _how_ long? how had I _not_ notice?

Sniper felt his face flush up with embarrassment. Then it quickly turned into anger.

_How dare he?_

_how DARE he just- watch me?_

When Sniper finally snapped out of his thoughts, He instantly turn to where he heard spy last, and starting swinging wildly. Anger building up inside him.

When he did hit something it wasn’t spy, Just the wooden building. Which got his Knife stuck.

_Shit_.

Sniper starting tugging at his Kukri. He could feel fear and desperation starts to creep towards him.

_I knew I should’ve bought my smg. Of course I decided on the Jars this time_.

Finally Sniper gave up and turned around. Raising his fists up.

Spy had uncloaked and was aiming his gun towards him, His expression pissed Sniper off.

Spy’s expression was perfectly calm. Almost bored with how he looked at Sniper.

“You throw a punch at me and i’ll make sure your death is painful.”

Reluctantly Sniper let his fist fall to his sides, He looked at the Blu spook and felt himself near shaking with anger.

Finally after what felt like forever, The Blu spoke.


	2. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in my notes then paste it here so, If it looks funny tell me and i’ll try to fix it :’)

“Your rifle.” The Spy said, nodding his head to Sniper’s left.

Sniper felt a second of confusion, and turned to where he was gesturing at.

_Ma’ Rifle? Yeah I dropped it so what?_

Sniper looked back at The BLU in confusion, Then replied slowly. 

“Yeah..?”

Spy looked at him annoyance then rolled his eyes. “Kick it away.”

Sniper instantly felt like an idiot. In all honesty Sniper hadn’t even thought of trying to attempt to get his rifle to defend himself. Even now when Spy had literally pointed it out to him. And when he was struggling to rip his knife out of the wood.

Sniper realized he must of been standing still for a little to long from how Spy was looking at him.

Sniper slowly walked to his rifle to not startle the spy, he looked back at Spy

“Do you really expect me to kick it? cuz’ that’s not gonna go far.” Sniper said, trying to make himself sound casual. He had an idea. If he could just get his hands on his rifle _then maybe-_

“Sniper, If you don’t kick it away you are aware i’ll kill you, correct?” The BLU spook Gestured towards his handgun with a nod of his head for emphasis.

“I’m just saying, I could probably just- throw it instead..” Sniper internally cringed at the way his voice sounded. Yeah, he’s not getting that rifle.

Spy chuckled, shaking his head.

“Do you think i’m an idiot? You’ll obviously try to attack me.”

his calm expression disappeared and anger quickly replaced it.

“Kick it.”

Sniper saw Spy’s finger quickly click his safety off.

“Okay! okay, relax.”

it pained him to hurt his beloved rifle, but he kicked it away and turned back towards Spy.

“Now what?” Sniper asked.

“You’re hat, take it off.”

A few seconds of silence past before Sniper actually responded.

“wot.”

Spy walked closer to Sniper, His Gun touching Sniper’s forehead. It was obvious he wasn’t joking around. Sniper felt himself tense up, He looked Into Spy’s eyes, his expression unreadable.

Spy’s flipped his hat up with his Gun. His hat slanted back, almost falling off Snipers head.

“Your hat. off.” He simply said.

Okay, there’s no way he’s serious right? I mean, this is completely unprofessional.

“Ma’ Hat?” Sniper said to himself as if he heard wrong.

“Yes, your hat! Did you forget you were wearing it? come on hurry up.” It was clear Spy was annoyed at this little back and forth between them.

Sniper slowly took off his hat, both hands reaching for it. Once it was off his head he looked up at Spy with confusion clear on his face.

“Now give me it.”

Sniper looked at him, then couldn’t help let out a chuckle. Then he started laughing

“Really?” Sniper stopped himself for air, wiping away a tear.

“You just wanted my hat? Jesus mate I’d thought you were gonn-“

Sniper Flinched at the sudden loud gunshot, the familiar ringing in his ears.

Sniper looked down at himself and saw he’s been shot in the stomach, even though he has died countless times it doesn’t make this any less painful.

Sniper felt his legs start to tremble and slumped against the wooden wall behind him. His hat that he been holding on to fell from his hands and onto the ground.

_Oh right, weapon._

Sniper groaned and put his hands over his wound, his hands shaking. He could smell the all too familiar stench of blood, and the heat of his blood as it got all over his hands and started soaking into his shirt. 

“you shot me.” Duh. But it was the only thing sniper could think to say.

He slowly slid down against the wooden wall and clutched at his stomach. He thought about calling for medic, but even if he heard him or got here he’d probably be already dead anyways. And the BLU Spy would be long gone and on his way to push the cart.

They were gonna lose.

He had completely failed his team. And now they were going to lose because of it.

Sniper could feel his fingers start to go numb, and his breathing slow, at least this would be a quicker then most.

Right at Sniper’s feet laid the huntsman hat, He nearly forgot about that.

Spy bend down right in front of Sniper and picked it up, carefully as if he was too rough it would fall to pieces. And started examining it as if it had some sort of secret in it.

_Spies, typical._

Although in pain Sniper wanted to insult the BLU before he finally died, So using the little Energy he had left, he looked up to say something but it died on his tongue when he saw Spy’s face.

Spy’s expression nearly made him sick to his stomach.

He was happy.

But it wasn’t smug, not his usual smirk.

He was smiling as if remembering a fond memory. He looked so weirdly happy and it looked so strange to see Spy’s wear that expression. It not only looked weird on him but made Sniper instantly feel uncomfortable, that it made him feel like he wasn’t supposed to be seeing this.

Sniper Felt suddenly embarrassed despite no real reason as to why, He looked back down avoiding The BLU and closed his eyes.

When did dying suddenly get so slow? Sniper wished he just respawn already.

Sniper suddenly felt a hand on his cheek, no doubt Spy’s, He didn’t dare move a muscle. Hopefully he’ll think he’s dead and leave him alone already.

“Merci, Mon amour. Sorry about this, I’ll make it quick.”

Spy stood and aim his gun at sniper’s head.

Before Sniper could really register what he said He found himself back at respawn.

Without his hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right about where Sniper takes off his hat, I stopped writing for a few days then started up again, So if the writing had a sudden shift in how I wrote. Sorry
> 
> Also, The expression that Sniper saw was creepyly fond. (love ew!!) Sniper wouldn’t out right think nor say it was. I don’t think so imo anyways-

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa cliffhanger!!
> 
> EDIT: I went back fixed/changed things slightly, like before Sniper had a razorback but I realized that didn’t really add much to the story, besides. 
> 
> Sniper would look a bit silly with it on in the next chapter anyways.


End file.
